inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Sakamaki Togurou
Sakamaki Togurou (サカマキ・トグロウ) is the coach of Perfect Cascade and El Dorado Team 02. Plot Jurassic Era He first appeared in Episode 31 in the El Dorado headquarters, announcing Perfect Cascade and ordered Rei Rukh to go to the Jurassic Era and to brainwash Bigs mom Rockstar. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, he explained some things about the Second Stage Children to Raimon, that they will understand why they were trying to erase soccer and asked if Raimon joined force with them. When Raimon agreed, he said that he was the coach of El Dorado Team 02 and announced the members and the captain, who was Shindou Takuto, which surprised Alpha, Beta and Gamma as they weren't chosen. After that, his team went training but the training didn't go well. In Episode 40, his team had a team meeting with Shindou wanted to say that they haven't any info about the Second Stage Children but he got interrupted by Beta saying that the meeting was useless if they haven't got any info. As the Protocol Omega members came into an argue and left, Shindou asked himself what he should do in which Sakamaki replied that he should know what he should do since he is the captain. Later, he watched the match of El Dorado Team 01 and Zan with his teammates. Sadly, El Dorado Team 01 lost with 5-1. After the match, he went with Shindou to a captain coach meeting. In Episode 42 and Episode 43, he asked the research team if "it" was done yet. When the research team replied, he was seen smiling. His team played against Giru as the second match that was held in the Ragnarok Tournament. He putted Kurama on the bench and let Zanark play in his place. In the first half, the team didn't cooperate at all which resulted that the score was 3-0 for Giru and their goalkeeper, Rujiku, became injured. As Akane asked who they should put as goalkeeper, in which she looked at Kurama, Sakamaki said that it was time to bring "it" out in which the whole El Dorado Team 02 was surprised because their reserve goalkeeper was Mecha Endou. In the second half, the team still didn't cooperate with each other. Then, Sakamaki called Shindou to him and said that he was his coach now so that he shouldn't be angry and gave Shindou the data of Alpha, Beta and Gamma in which Shindou was confused and said what he should do with that data. Sakamaki replied that he will know it. After seeing that Shindou realized the data, he smiled and after Shindou succeeded to use Kami no Takuto FI and El Dorado Team 02 scored their first goal with Shoot Command 24 he answered Kurama's question, which was what he gave to Shindou, that Shindou has playmaker abilities of a genius and that he was able to figure out if Sakamaki helped him a bit. After Mech Endou used Penguin The Hand, he said that Mecha Endou was made of Endou Mamoru's data and Perfect Cascade's. When Mecha Endou released Eichi no Ou Bunguou, Sakamaki said that this was Mecha Endou's real power. At tge end of the match, El Dorado Team 02 won with 4-3 because of Alpha's, Beta's and Gamma's Shoot Command 24, Shindou's Setsuna Boost in his Mixi Max form, Beta's Shoot Command K02 and Zanark's might shoot, resulted that El Dorado Team 02 was the only winning team of the El Dorado teams. Category:El Dorado Category:Boys Category:Coaches Category:Perfect Cascade Category:El Dorado Team 2